Matsuri Sengen
Matsuri Sengen (浅間 まつり, Sengen Matsuri) is the representative magical girl of Shizuoka Prefecture, fighting alongside her companion misaki Toro. She appears in the anime series and in the games Magica Wars Tactics and''Magica Wars Zanbatsu''. She was designed by Tetsu Kurosawa and was voiced by Yoshino Nanjou. Bio Appearance Matsuri appears to be a young, pale-skinned girl with big, dark teal eyes. She has short black hair worn in a loose bob-cut wih a single large cowlick resembling a halo. On the side of her head is a pale red flower accessory with an orange sewn onto it with a single, long leaf. She wears a grass-green dress with accents and designs of orange, yellow, black, and red. The dress resembles a short kimono with a large orange bow on the left of her torso. Around her neck is a yellow accessory with a small black bow sewn to the front. At the end of each sleeve is a single yellow ribbon. Around her shoulders is a thin white scarf, while covering her legs is a pair of black tights worn with black and white shoes. At the ankle is a piece of yellow and green ruffled material depicting a small orange on the sides. Personality A positive, innocent girl who is known for being weak with complicated things. She works as a helper in the nearby Shinto temple and loves to assemble things, including plastic model kits or broken objects. Background Matsuri is a young girl with short black hair and a petite figure, known for her positive and innocent personality and being weak at complicated things. She works as a helper in the nearby Shinto temple. She lives with her father, who frequently visits museums to take home broken pottery for Matsuri to piece back together as part of her hobby of assembling things, including plastic model kits. After spending the night on a bag of clay shards she received from his father, she discovers that the thing she pieced back together is an unusual talking object that resembles a robotic hand. This hand, later named by Matsuri as Toro, introduces himself as a "servant of the gods" and asks Matsuri to recite a particular incantation. To Matsuri's surprise, she transforms into a magical girl upon doing what Toro asked her to do. Although not grudgingly mad at Toro's trick, she finds the prospect of being a magical girl to be an unusual thing. When a Magatsuhi attacked the city by possessing a giant robot, she shows some difficulty in using her powers due to a lack of training and experience, but eventually defeats the robot even in the absence of Toro, who was destroyed during the Magatsuhi's attacks. Eventually, Matsuri forms a bond with Toro and accepts her role of magical girl. Abilities As a magical girl, Matsuri uses a giant tuning fork (キョダイ☆オンサ, Kyodai☆Onsa) to release energy balls to strike enemies. She can also use the tuning fork to control a Magatsuhi's movements, either by stopping them in its tracks or by destabilizing the Magatsuhi itself. Her combat appears to be more effective from a distance. Gallery Images Matsuri sengen.JPG Matsuri Sengen Close Up.jpeg Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Kids Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Outright Category:Provoker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tricksters Category:Scapegoat